


Твое сердце бьется

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Horror, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Снейп приходит каждую неделю, чтобы исправить то, что натворил с Ремусом.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Kudos: 21





	Твое сердце бьется

Он приходит каждую неделю.

Наверняка у него много других дел. Хогвартс почти восстановили, и он должен передать все директорские дела Макгонагалл. Он все еще ходит на слушания по поводу других Пожирателей — и один Мерлин знает, чего ему это стоит. Он занимается своей лабораторией. Ремус читал об этом в одной из газет. В статье, где журналист пытался показать, что после войны жизнь не закончилась и герои продолжают сражаться дальше.

Ремус не чувствует себя героем.

Он приходит каждую неделю, и Ремус готовит ему кофе на маленькой грязной плитке. Вид у него усталый. Мешки под глазами, лицо худое, щеки ввалились. Последствия ранений или ночные кошмары. Воспоминания. Приносят больше боли, чем шрамы. Наверняка. Иногда он и слова не говорит, движется на автомате, как инфери. Ударяется о дверные косяки, раздраженно сжимает губы. Иногда Ремусу хочется постелить ему на диване. Дать время — просто отдохнуть в тишине. Но он бы не рискнул предложить. Снейп никогда не согласится.

Он приходит, слушает дыхание, берет кровь на пробу, что-то капает на запястье, чтобы проверить реакцию кожных покровов, что-то записывает, потом уходит. Иногда он приносит зелья. «Попробуй это», — приказывает, дает четкие инструкции, как и когда применять. Подробно спрашивает, как сработало, в свой следующий визит. Снова все записывает.

Ремус покорно выполняет все инструкции. Пьет каждое зелье, что ему дают. Встает, садится, открывает рот, высовывает язык, смотрит вверх, когда Снейп светит ему в глаза из палочки. Протягивает руку, чтобы Снейп замерил пульс. Пальцы Снейпа — холодные и осторожные. От него пахнет пылью и сгоревшим кофе. Ремус делает вдох и выдох. Под этим всем — запах плоти, крови, и на языке скапливается слюна. Слюну Снейп тоже собирает.

— Разве ты не хочешь послужить науке? — едко спрашивает он, когда Ремус стесняется плевать в банку.

— Я уже послужил, — отвечает Ремус. Его голос звучит невнятно. Челюсть деформировалась, и теперь он едва может говорить. Но все еще пытается. Он может даже улыбнуться — но людей это пугает.

Снейп, конечно, не из пугливых.

— Раздевайся, — говорит он однажды, и Ремус знал, что придется. Он расстегивает рубашку. Очень медленно, очень осторожно, чтобы не порвать. У него слишком мало осталось целых рубашек. В его доме на всем — длинные полосы от когтей. Ремус возится так долго, что Снейп нетерпеливо вздыхает. Но ничего не говорит. Только глядит раздраженно, сидя в кресле, нога на ногу, блокнот в руках, как щит. Тени скрывают его лицо, но Ремус хорошо видит даже в темноте. Лицо ничего не выражает.

Ремус остается голым, посреди комнаты, на стоптанном ковре. Ему холодно. Он крутится, чтобы показать себя со всех сторон, хотя Снейп и не просил. Пусть смотрит. Ремус приучил себя не стыдиться своего тела, иначе давно бы чокнулся.

— Думал, ты будешь более волосатым, — замечает Снейп, делая пометки.

— Могу побриться, — не моргнув глазом, отвечает Ремус. Снейп замирает, подняв бровь. Делает вид, что размышляет над этим.

— Может, в другой раз, — отвечает он наконец. Ремус смеется. Больше похоже на скулеж.

Снейп дотрагивается до него. С интересом исследователя. Он и сам удивлен тем, что из Ремуса получилось. Ему любопытно — и Ремус ощущает касание холодных рук у себя на спине, на бедрах, над задницей. Там, где скукожился обрубок хвоста. Все еще болит, и Ремус дергается от прикосновения.

— Стой смирно, — велит Снейп ровным голосом, но в другой раз трогает аккуратней. Почти нежно.

— Признайся, ты просто ждал подходящего повода, — выговаривает неуклюже Ремус, глядя на Снейпа сверху вниз. Он в своем кресле, перо парит над блокнотом. Мягкий член Ремуса в его узкой ладони. — Мог бы просто позвать меня на свидание.

— Ты можешь не болтать хоть минуту? — сухо отзывается Снейп. — Я просто делаю свою работу. Ничего личного.

«Да есть ли в твоей жизни хоть что-то личное?»

Ремус держит язык за зубами.

Он дышит. Вдох и выдох. Смотрит поверх головы Снейпа, поверх его макушки, блестящих спутанных волос. На стену, на обои с цветочным узором, почти выцветшим, едва узнаваемым. Старая фотография на стене, за стеклом, в стекле — его отражение, сутулый силуэт монстра.

Он думает обо всем ужасном, что с ним случилось. О том, как пахло там, в лагере Пожирателей, кровью и желчью, и о вкусе зелья, которое ему влили в рот, о жжении в горле, о том, как мучительно чесалась спина, когда тело начало деформироваться. О взглядах, шепоте, смешках.

Он вспоминает лицо Гарри. Ужас и жалость. Гарри — вежливый мальчик, продержался дольше других. Пил чай на маленькой кухне, болтал как ни в чем не бывало, делился новостями. Обещал прийти еще. Может, и придет.

Ремус старается. Он вспоминает боль, и злость, и отвращение, и свое отражение в зеркале, и это все равно не работает. Потому что за всем этим — осторожное нажатие пальцев, мягкие толчки пульса там, где головка касается узкого запястья. Нежная, тонкая кожа. Мягкий член твердеет за минуту, и Снейп брезгливо отдергивает руку.

— Плохой песик.

Ремус скалится в ответ.

Спустя много дней он пьет очередное зелье, от которого ничего, кроме тошноты.

— Ты можешь остановиться, — говорит Ремус, когда Снейп злобно раскладывает бесконечные флаконы на столе. — Я знаю, ты старался.

— О, заткнись, — просит Снейп, не поднимая лица. Он совсем худой. Он кажется нездоровым. Тени под глазами стали еще темнее, и его руки подрагивают. На левой руке ожог. Кожа потемнела и слезла на костяшках. Рана выглядит так, словно ее расцарапали несколько раз.

— Ты не виноват. Я знаю, у тебя не было выбора. — Ремус с трудом подбирает слова. — Как и у меня.

Снейп прожигает его взглядом, полным ненависти.

— Просто. Прекрати. Это, — цедит он, стиснув флакон. «Сейчас он полетит мне в голову», — думает Ремус весело. — Хватит давить на жалость, Люпин. Ты и без того бесконечно жалкий.

Ремус уходит на кухню, чтобы сделать еще кофе. Он наполняет чашки и молочник. Посуды тоже осталось мало, но он научился ловко с ней обращаться. С каждой неделей ему все проще управлять этим новым телом — и может, однажды получится. Ну. Просто жить.

— Не сомневайся в моих способностях, — говорит Снейп тихо, стоя в дверях кухни. — Я сделал это с тобой, и я смогу исправить. Нужно больше времени.

Ремус способен понять, когда ему тычут оливковой ветвью в лицо. Он кладет себе сахар. Снейп помогает сложить чашки на поднос.

На самом деле, есть и плюсы. По крайней мере, не нужно пить ликантропное. Вкус был кошмарным. В полнолуние Ремус остается собой — новым собой, застрявшим между волком и человеком. Он смотрит телевизор, читает немного и ложится спать. Как и в другие дни.

Пожиратели хотели сделать из него оружие. Когда его, пленного, приволокли к Снейпу, тот следовал приказу. Он напоил Ремуса зельем, на глазах у других Пожирателей, на глазах у оборотней, которые кричали и выли, прославляя победу зверя над человеком.

А теперь Ремус линяет на простыни, ломает дверные ручки, но все еще носит свои свитера. Его когти могут пропороть человека насквозь, его зубы могут разломить череп, и он чувствует кровь, чувствует стук сердца Снейпа в соседней комнате — но в то же время он просто скучный Ремус Люпин.

Пока Ремус возится на кухне, Снейп засыпает в кресле. Голова склонилась к плечу, рот приоткрыт, брови даже во сне нахмурены. Глаза под веками беспокойно движутся. Ремус гасит свет в комнате. Когда Снейп просыпается, уже совсем поздно. Он, как обычно, зол.

— Ты должен был меня разбудить, Люпин!

— Должен? — Ремус пожимает плечами. Снейп скалит желтые зубы.

— Все такой же беззаботный кретин, — шипит он.

Ремус благодарен за это.

— Я слышу твой пульс, — сообщает он в другой раз, когда Снейп исследует шрамы у него на спине и животе.

— Очень рад за тебя, — откликается Снейп, замеряя один из шрамов. — Что-то из них болит? — уточняет, внося пометки.

— Твое сердце бьется быстрее, когда я раздеваюсь.

— Это от ужаса, — кривит губы Снейп.

— И когда ты врешь — тоже.

— Кто ты теперь, мохнатый Веритасерум? — огрызается Снейп, захлопнув блокнот. — На следующей неделе я не приду. Нужно ехать на конференцию.

— Как скажешь. — Ремус глядит на Снейпа, который торопливо собирает вещи. Спасается бегством. — Я все еще буду здесь, ты знаешь.

Новое зелье, которое Снейп присылает с совой, вызывает жуткую сыпь. Снейп готовит мазь, чтобы снять последствия. Сыпь проходит, с ней отпадает обрубок хвоста и большая часть шерсти. Это не значит, что Ремус выглядит лучше. Теперь у него залысины по всему телу. Не то чтобы он планировал сниматься для календаря «Ветераны Ведьмополитена».

Снейп дорабатывает мазь и в следующий свой визит заставляет Ремуса сидеть с отрытым ртом, пока обрабатывает каждый острый зуб. Он похож на бесстрашного дрессировщика. Ремус кошмарно хочет сомкнуть зубы. Он держится, сколько может, а потом позволяет себе — на секунду — коснуться языком руки. Снейп отвешивает ему подзатыльник. Отлично, теперь они перешли к рукоприкладству.

«Целоваться с такой мордой, наверное, очень сложно», — думает Ремус, глядя на себя в зеркало. Впрочем, Снейп тоже та еще опасная тварь, так что они стоят друг друга. Они празднуют успех мази, напившись в мрачной гостиной.

— Я делал куда худшие вещи, ты знаешь. — У Снейпа заплетается язык, так что теперь они говорят одинаково невнятно. — Но ты единственный, кто выжил, чтобы я мог все исправить.

— Ты злой гений, Северус, — отвечает Ремус ласково. — Но все-таки гений.

— А у тебя стокгольмский синдром, — отзывается Снейп, заглянув в опустевшую бутылку. — Где Огден?

— Ты нравился мне еще в школе.

— То-то ты за мной ухаживал. Ах нет, постой. — Снейп поднимает глаза к потолку, комично удивленный. — Ты ведь только помогал приятелям издеваться надо мной.

— Все они мертвы, а я — лучше бы умер. — Ремус склоняется к Снейпу, их кресла придвинуты близко друг к другу. — Ты уже достаточно отомщен, не кажется?

Снейп фыркает.

— Никогда не достаточно. — Он поднимает руку, тяжелую, пьяную. Кладет ее на голову Ремусу, впивается пальцами в жесткие волосы на макушке. — Может, дело в не в тебе. Может, меня просто заводят монстры. Может, я просто извращенец, Люпин, откуда тебе знать?

— А какая разница? — честно не понимает Ремус. — Извращенец так извращенец.

Они идут в спальню.

Снейп засыпает прямо поверх покрывала, прежде чем Ремус успел бы стянуть с себя свитер.

Для извращенца он жутко трогательный.

Ремус укрывает его пледом.

Когда они все-таки трахаются, оба слишком трезвые, а в окно просачивается серый полуденный свет. Это безжалостный свет, и Ремус знает, что его чересчур хорошо видно — его желтые глаза, ушные раковины, не волчьи и не человеческие, его пальцы, скрюченные, с острыми когтями, его шрамы и раны, и торчащие ребра. Видно и Снейпа; метка на руке, впалый живот, бугристая кожа на горле, там, где его разорвали. Ремус касается осторожно, чтобы не поранить. Снейп торопится, будто захлебывается сам в себе, отчаянный. Он нависает над Ремусом, волосы лезут ему в рот, а на лице — хищное, самодовольное выражение. Словно поймал добычу — и сам тому не верит.

И когда они целуются, это неловко, слюняво, зубасто и немного стыдно, но хорошо.

Ремус из тех, кто любит поваляться в постели, Снейп из тех, кто все усложняет.

— Мне нужно идти, — говорит он, замерев в сонных объятьях Ремуса. — Я должен попробовать кое-что новое.

— Разве ты уже не попробовал? — мурлычет Ремус ему на ухо, и Снейп покрывается мурашками.

— Зелье, идиот. Я должен... мне пришла одна идея.

— Уверен, она подождет. — Ремус закрывает глаза, уткнувшись лицом в шею Снейпа, и тот недовольно мычит, но все же кладет руку Ремусу на голову, рассеянно перебирая пряди.

— Тебе просто нравится быть несчастным, — предполагает Снейп мрачно, и Ремус усмехается ему в ухо.

— Вообще-то, я довольно счастлив сейчас, спасибо.

Он буквально слышит, как Снейп закатывает глаза.

И как колотится его сердце, все чаще и громче.


End file.
